


Bodyart

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home with body paint— the twins are excited.





	Bodyart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)   
> Finally a new part for the series again. Yay ;) hehe  
> I had fun with this and hope you will, too! Enjoy ^^

Oikawa looked warily at Iwaizumi as he entered their apartment, the twins dropping everything they were doing to run towards him. Iwaizumi chuckled softly, placing the bag he was carrying on the floor before embracing both of his kids that shout a chorus of “Daddy! Daddy!”

“My little pups!” Iwaizumi said fondly, nuzzling Akio and Taiyo which earned him delighted giggles. 

“What did you bring there?” Oikawa asked, smiling at the scene in front of him. It was moments like this that warmed his heart and made him understand once more just how lucky he was. His hand found his belly without him really noticing, their little daughter growing right under his heart. Only one more month and they would finally get to meet her. 

Iwaizumi got up from his position on the floor, not answering just yet but approaching his omega to meet his lips on a loving kiss. “Hello beautiful.”

Oikawa felt himself blush at these words. He won’t ever get tired of hearing this. “Hi.”

“Daddy, are these colors?” Akio asked, having taken his chance to look into the bag. 

“Wanna draw!” Taiyo joined the excitement. 

Oikawa raised a brow questioningly. “Iwa-chan?” He stretched himself a little to catch a glimpse of the contents of that bag. “Haven’t we enough colors already?”

Iwaizumi smiled at that. “Not these kind of colors. It’s body paint.”

“Body paint?” Taiyo repeated, scrunching his nose. “What’s that?”

Akio just tilted his head, looking expectantly at his parents. 

“Body paint,” Iwaizumi affirmed. “We can use it to paint mommy’s belly.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened while the twins squealed in delight. Iwaizumi and he had joked about coloring his belly at some point but the omega would have never thought for that actually to happen.

Iwaizumi looked sheepishly at him. “If mommy is fine with it, that is.”

“Please mommy!” Akio and Taiyo pleaded in unison, using their puppy eyes. Oikawa would always be weak for that.

“Alright, alright. Let’s do it.” Oikawa smiled.

“Sorry for not asking beforehand,” Iwaizumi said lowly as the twins already ran off into the living room. “I just kind of stumbled over these colors at the shop and bought them.”

Oikawa smiled softly at that, leaning forwards to peck Iwaizumi on the cheek. “I don’t mind. I mean, how could I? Look how excited they are.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “They sure will sleep well tonight.” 

Not long after everything was prepared in the living room. Iwaizumi bought quite some colors and Akio and Taiyo were discussing what they could draw on Oikawa’s belly. Once they were satisfied with their ideas Oikawa can’t do anything else than lie back and let his family work on him. Iwaizumi turned on the heat so Oikawa wouldn’t freeze and looked closely at what the twins were doing. Oikawa felt himself blush under the alpha’s gaze while he sat there shirtless.

“Shouldn’t you take off your shirt, too?” Oikawa smiled. “Would be a shame if it got dirty…”

Iwaizumi crooked a grin, leaning in to kiss Oikawa’s lips. “Later.” And that simple word was enough of a promise for Oikawa.

“No kissing now!” Taiyo complained.

“Wanna draw now.” Akio added.

Oikawa chuckled. “Then go ahead, my little artists.”

“But you two need to be careful, okay?” Iwaizumi said calmly, earning him a nod from both their sons. 

The paint felt a little cold on Oikawa’s skin at first, but he didn’t mind it. The faces of the twins showed their concentration while they carefully drew on Oikawa’s belly. Iwaizumi looked fondly at the scene, just helping Akio and Taiyo when they needed it. From Oikawa’s point of view he wasn’t really able to see what his sons were drawing but he had a good view on his family. His heart felt full all of a sudden and he needed to bite his lip as he felt tears well up. 

Iwaizumi’s face was close to his all of a sudden. “Oi, everything okay?” the alpha asked softly as to not alarm their pups.

Oikawa hummed while showing a watery smile. “I’m just so happy. How can one be so happy, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi leaned in to nuzzle Oikawa’s nose with his own, spreading a calming scent. “It’s like a dream sometimes, huh?” He knew pretty well what Oikawa meant, having experienced that very same feeling, the very same realization of just how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa breathed. 

Akio and Taiyo took a little while longer until they were satisfied with their art. Both boys looked up at their parents with proud smiles on their faces. 

“We’re done.” Taiyo said.

“Mommy needs to have a look.” Akio added.

Oikawa smiled, moving to get up from the couch and smiling as Iwaizumi stretched out his hand for him to take. With the size of his belly it wasn’t as easy anymore to get up and Iwaizumi knew. “Thank you.” 

“Go to the mirror, mommy,” Akio excitedly said, reaching for his mother’s hand. “It looks beautiful.” Taiyo took Oikawa’s other hand after Iwaizumi had let go of it. The twins pulled their mom over to the bedroom, making Oikawa laugh.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Iwaizumi’s hand found its way onto the small of Oikawa’s back and followed his family with a fond expression on his face.

Oikawa stared at himself in the mirror or more likely at his huge belly, covered in paint. He hadn’t awaited the twins to actually draw five figures on a green and blue ground— what obviously should represent grass and the blue of the sky— with a huge yellow sun shining down on all of them. 

“That’s me and Taiyo and mom and dad and baby.” Akio explained, pointing towards every figure on Oikawa’s skin.

“A family picture.” Taiyo added with a nod.

“It’s beautiful…,” Oikawa whispered. He blinked against new tears welling up and leaned into Iwaizumi still standing behind him. “So beautiful…”

“I’ll take a picture.” Iwaizumi said, nuzzling Oikawa’s neck before letting go. While the alpha left to find the camera Oikawa crouched down to hug his pups, peppering them with kisses.

“You did so good! We have little artists here,” Oikawa said while Akio and Taiyo snuggled into the embrace, giggling happily. 

The click of a camera sounded through the room and as Oikawa looked up he met Iwaizumi’s gaze. The alpha smiled at the scene in front of him.

“I couldn’t help it. The three of you looked so cute.” he said making Oikawa blush.

Iwaizumi then took a couple of pictures from Oikawa’s painted belly, not stopping until both their pups were certain that there were enough photos. Oikawa explained to them that the picture, as beautiful as it was, will be washed off his belly again. 

“We can just draw a new one then, mommy.” Akio said and Taiyo clapped his hands in excitement.

Oikawa nodded. “We can do that.”

“But for now let’s get you ready for bed.” Iwaizumi said.

It was a usual evening afterwards. They had dinner together, the twins took their bath, brushed their teeth and were tucked into bed by both their parents. Not without a bedtime story of course. Taiyo and Akio were out like a light before the story even ended.

Iwaizumi nuzzled Oikawa’s scent glands softly. “Shall I run you a bath now?”

Oikawa purred, pressing a little closer to Iwaizumi. “That would be heavenly.”

Iwaizumi pressed small kisses to Oikawa’s neck before he pulled him up from the edge of the bed they were sitting at, the twins sleeping peacefully. “Then I will do that.”

Oikawa let himself being guided out of their pup’s room and into the living room, Iwaizumi rubbing small circles on his back all the while. “That feels good…”

“She’s getting heavy, huh?” Iwaizumi said. “Let me prepare that bath for you now. That will do you good.”

Oikawa hummed as he watched Iwaizumi leave the living room. He felt content and happy and so, so grateful for his wonderful family. His hand stroked his belly. “Can’t wait for you to join us,” he said to their unborn daughter, receiving a kick as a response.

Seemed like the little girl looked forward to properly meet her family, too.


End file.
